A wireless communication apparatus may use one common antenna for transmission and reception or use a separate dedicated antenna for each of transmission and reception. When the common antenna is used, a transmission signal and a reception signal need to be separated for a Radio Frequency (RF) signal passing via one antenna.
To separate the transmission signal and the reception signal, a duplexer may be used. The duplexer is connected between an antenna, and a transmitter and a receiver. The duplexer provides a transmission signal output from the transmitter to the antenna, and provides a reception signal received via the antenna to the receiver.
A wireless communication scheme such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) voice or Long Term Evolution (LTE) employs Frequency Division Duplex (FDD). Typically, an FDD wireless communication apparatus uses one common antenna for transmission and reception, and separates a transmission signal and a reception signal by using a duplexer. In FDD, the transmission signal and the reception signal may be transmitted and received at the same time via the common antenna unlike in Time Division Duplex (TDD).
Accordingly, an FDD wireless communication apparatus and method for improving reception sensitivity is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.